Sonic Lost World
Sonic Lost World is an action-adventure/platform video game developed by Sonic Team and Vicarious Visions for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One and PC platforms. It was published by Nintendo in Europe and Australia, Sega in North America and Japan and Activision internationally with additional work by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Konami in October 2013, and later worldwide for Microsoft Windows via Steam as well as PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in November 2015. It is part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and was the first title in the series on an eighth-generation home console. Lost World focuses on the efforts of Copy Sonic the Hedgehog to stop the Deadly Six, an alien tribe that serves as the game's main antagonists, as they seek to siphon energy from the Lost Hex, the game's setting. Copy Sonic and his long-time sidekick Tails along with his allies Sonic the Hedgehog Sr and Cynder the Black Dragoness must team up with Raiden, to stop the Deadly Six who allied with Senator Steven Armstrong and Malefor, leading to conflicts among the three parties while Sonic Sr and Cynder who awakened from 5 year encasement who teamed up to stop Malefor from destroying Earth. While the gameplay is typical of the Sonic series in some ways, it adds parkour mechanics and features largely cylindrical level design with an emphasis on alternate pathways. The game also features the Wisp creatures from Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations as power-ups. The game began development shortly after the 2010 release of Sonic Colors. It was designed to be streamlined, simple, and fluid in movement and design, using a novel tube-like level design style and a simple, bright color scheme. The game received mixed reviews upon release; its controls and the Deadly Six were frequently criticized, but its visuals and audio were seen positively. Downloadable content was released both alongside and after the game's release, adding features such as additional levels and a new type of Wisp power. Gameplay Sonic Lost World is a platform game with action-adventure elements, in which the player controls Copy Sonic the Hedgehog, Raiden, Sonic the Hedgehog Sr or Cynder the Black Dragoness as they travels across the Lost Hex in order to rescue captured animals and stop the Deadly Six while he and Cynder travels to save the world from the Dark Master Malefor. Levels range from side-scrolling 2D levels to fast-moving 3D linear levels to levels taking place on spherical worlds similar to the cancelled Sonic X-treme and the Super Mario Galaxy series. This also translates to the Handheld version, as it was the first handheld game in the series presented entirely in 3D. The game uses a new control system which allows players to control Copy Sonic or Sonic Sr's speed. Simply moving the directional controls will move Copy Sonic or Sonic Sr at a moderate pace, allowing for more precision. Holding down a trigger button will put Copy Sonic or Sonic Sr into a run, allowing him to move faster and perform new parkour moves, such as running up and along walls and hopping over smalls ledges. In the air, Copy Sonic or Sonic Sr can perform a double jump, which returns from Sonic Colors, a homing attack, which can now target multiple enemies in quick succession, and a new kick attack, which can be used to defeat stronger enemies, or knock them into others. Also returning from Colors are the Wisp creatures, which provide short-lived power-ups to Copy Sonic or Sonic Sr. The Wisps' powers are now controlled using the Wii U GamePad's touchscreen and gyroscopic features except the PS3/PS4 or Xbox 360/Xbox One Controllers. Alongside returning powers such as Drill, Laser and Rocket, new powers include Eagle, which lets Copy Sonic or Sonic Sr fly through the air, Asteroid, which atomizes objects in his path, and Rhythm, which lets him bounce along a path of notes. There are also some Wisps exclusive to each version of the game. During the game, players can rescue animals by destroying enemies or opening containers, allowing players to progress, or find Red Star Rings that open up circus-themed bonus stages where players can earn more animals. Collecting all the Red Star Rings in the game unlocks the ability to transform into Copy Super Sonic or Super Sonic Sr. The Console version supports both co-operative multiplayer, in which a second player can control a remote controlled vehicle to assist Copy Sonic or Sonic Sr, and competitive multiplayer, in which a second player can use the Wii U Gamepad screen except the PS3/PS4 or Xbox 360/Xbox One Controllers to race against the other player. The game also supports Miiverse and Off-TV Play functionality. Using Miiverse or PS/Xbox Live Avatars, players can exchange items such as Wisps or shields, which grow more effective if they are used by other players. The Handheld version supports both local and online multiplayer for up to four players. Players may also customise RC vehicles in the Handheld version, which can then be used in the Console version. Plot Characters Seven returning characters from previous Sonic titles star in Sonic Lost World. The protagonist, Copy Sonic the Hedgehog who must defeat the new main antagonists Senator Steven Armstrong and Malefor and stop the Deadly Six. Aiding him in his quest is Tails, Sonic Sr/Copy Sonic's fox friend who has the ability to fly. Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic Sr's strong friend, and Amy Rose, his self-proclaimed girlfriend, also make relatively minor appearances. As well as the returned characters, Sonic the Hedgehog Sr, Cynder the Black Dragoness, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter of Avalar, Ignitus the Flame Guardian, Terrador the Earth Guardian, Cyril the Ice Guardian and Volteer the Lightning Guardian also makes an appearances. The new main antagonist of the series, Steven Armstrong, is rogue U.S. Senator and the leader of Desperado who seemingly use the terrorists and later allied with the Dark Master Malefor (who is determined to destroy Earth). Orbot and Cubot make a return appearance as the late Eggman's henchmen. Also serving as the main antagonists and boss characters are the Deadly Six, a group of the world's indigenous Zeti race consisting of Zazz, a hyperactive Zeti; Zomom, an obese and dim-witted Zeti; Master Zik, the elderly founder of the tribe and Zavok's teacher; Zeena, a flirtatious and self-absorbed Zeti; Zor, a diminutive and pessimistic Zeti; and Zavok, the tribe's leader. The tribe plans to steal the energy from Sonic Sr's world. Story Original Game While providing security detail in an unnamed African country for its prime minister, N'Mani, Maverick operative Raiden and his team are attacked by Desperado, a rogue PMC involved in terrorism. While Raiden fends off Desperado forces, their leader "Sundowner" manages to kidnap and execute N'Mani. Sundowner's comrade, Samuel "Jetstream Sam" Rodriguez, fights and defeats Raiden, severely damaging his cyborg body. Raiden survives, and Doktor later gives him a new black cyborg armor. 3 years later, Copy Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend Tails pursue Orbot and Cubot, who has captured several of their animal friends with the intention of using them to power his robot army. While the two attempt to retrieve a falling capsule filled with animals, Orbot and Cubot shoots down Tails' plane. However, they end up discovering a world in the sky known as the Lost Hex, and crash land there. Entering the Windy Hill Zone, Copy Sonic and Tails make their way through clouds and the grassy fields. The duo then discover that Steven Armstrong has enlisted the aid of a group of the world's indigenous Zeti race, collectively known as the Deadly Six, using a magical conch to keep them under his command. Later Copy Sonic and Raiden teamed up to work together after learning that Desperado is leading a military coup there. He and Copy Sonic plans to capture Andrey Dolzaev, an extremist leading the Abkhazian forces, to force Desperado into standing down. Desperado anticipates the move and assigns a prototype AI designated LQ-84i to stop him. Raiden defeats LQ-84i in combat, and later has it rebuilt as an ally, naming it Bladewolf. He faces further opposition from Mistral, the commander of Desperado's forces. After Raiden kills Mistral in combat, Dolzaev commits suicide by blowing up an oil tank he is standing on. Maverick assigns Raiden and Bladewolf to investigate a research facility. However after defeating Zomon, when Copy Sonic rushes in and kicks the conch away, but he is stopped by Raiden who told him to escape. They were alerted by the Deadly Six and Armstrong (who sent the the Deadly Six to stop them) and use them to take control of Desperado's Badnik army. They then start to use one of the late Eggman's machines to siphon energy from Sonic Sr's world below, planning to drain all of its life force until there is nothing left and use it to power themselves up. Reluctantly, Copy Sonic agrees to work with Raiden and Maverick Corps to stop the Deadly Six's plan. 14 minutes later within the remains of the ruined Russian Base in Moscow, Sonic Sr, Sparx and Cynder were released from their four year-long slumber by a group of Grublins, who chained the dragoness and the Hedgehog together with an invisible string generated by two glowing snakes around their necks. They were immediately dragged away to the Ruins of San Francisco (who is destroyed by Malefor before the game began) afterwards to be sacrificed to an earth Golem under Malefor's orders. Sonic Sr and Cynder soon awakened and found themselves chained to the floor of a large platform within the Ruins of San Francisco, where they were attacked by the Grublins and the massive Golem. The dragoness and the hedgehog couldn't fight the Golem while being tethered together until a cheetah warrior, Hunter, sent the monster off in a painful retreat after he shot it in the eye. Hunter then revealed that Ignitus sent him to find Sonic Sr. and Cynder three years ago, much to their disbelief. They narrowly escaped the ruins of San Francisco, ripping off the Golem's arm in the process. On the way the journey to New York City, Hunter told them that the Dark Master, Malefor, had returned and covered the land in shadow, having reclaimed the Dragon Temple in Los Angeles and had been at war with the Realms ever since. After hearing this, Sonic Sr. began to blame himself for failing to come back to the others sooner and letting the inhabitants down when Malefor returned. He was reassured by Cynder that some things were beyond his control. Suddenly, the journey was interrupted and they were taken captive by British Royal Marines, with Chief Prowlus, the leader of the British Armed Forces, who didn't trust Dragons due to Malefor and Cynder when she was under the latter's control, but Sonic Sr told Prowlus that he dared to interrupt the journey to New York City and told him that she is not under the latter's control and needs to trust the Americans. After saving London from Grublins, Sonic Sr and Cynder convinced Prowlus (who accepts the trust for the Americans) that they weren't evil by saving a missing villager named Meadow. Hunter proceeded to lead them through the Forbidden Passage to the City of New York. While Copy Sonic battles his way throughout the Lost Hex, the Deadly Six concoct a plan to capture Copy Sonic and turn him into a robot under their control, but they end up accidentally capturing Tails instead. After Tails is accidentally captured, Copy Sonic and Raiden meets an orphan named George, and learns that George was at the facility to have his brain—along with the brains of several other orphans—surgically removed and shipped to the United States. He learns that Sundowner inspected the facility in the company of Senator Steven Armstrong, creating an alliance between Desperado and World Marshal, another PMC. They plan to condition the children's brains to become killers through VR training and place them inside cybernetic bodies to create new soldiers, similar to Raiden. Copy Sonic and Raiden rescues George and the unharvested orphans, and takes them to Doktor. Raiden promptly resigns and with Copy Sonic and Bladewolf at his side, launches a one-man assault on World Marshal's headquarters in Denver. Though he is no longer employed by them, Maverick unofficially approves of his actions and provides discreet support throughout. As he and Copy Sonic fights his way through the city's privatized police force and Desperado soldiers, Raiden becomes conflicted over those he has killed. The longer he fights, the more he starts regressing towards his aggressive child soldier persona, "Jack the Ripper", before finally embracing it when he and Copy Sonic encounters Sam and another operative named Monsoon. He kills Monsoon and infiltrates World Marshal's headquarters before locating and killing Sundowner in short order. There, he learns that Armstrong brought World Marshal and Desperado together to exploit Raiden's desire to avenge N'Mani's death. Armstrong used Desperado to distract Raiden and Copy Sonic while he carries out "Operation Tecumseh": a plan to assassinate the President of the United States during peace negotiations with Pakistan to ensure another War on Terror. While Doktor recovers the children's brains, Raiden and Copy Sonic seeks help from the Solis company to reach Pakistan in time to stop Armstrong and foil Desperado's plan. Once there, the city of New York became under attack by the Golem and an army of Grublins. They successfully repelled the attack with the help of the NY National Guard and U.S. Armed Forces, sent Mecha-King Ghidorah to kill the Golem in the process. Afterwards, Sonic Sr and Cynder reunited with the Guardians after three long years. That night, Malefor gave the citizens of New York a message that he had awakened the Destroyer, a beast that recreates the world by bringing about its destruction, but Sonic Sr. told him that he cannot let him destroy Earth. Before this could happen, it had to complete a circle around the world called The Ring of Annihilation which would make the Belt of Fire spread out over the world and burning everything that it crosses over. Ignitus hatched a plan to stop it from underground, and had Sonic Sr and Cynder open the doors to the New York Sewers from the inside in order to reach the area where Destroyer would end its journey. As they made their way through, Sonic Sr was comforted by Ignitus when the young hedgehog was worried about what was going to happen and how he would end up like Malefor. The Fire Guardian reassured that Spyro's existence as the only good blue hedgehog was nature's way of balancing itself, cancelling out Malefor's evil. Once they've reached the location, Cynder thought of a plan to destroy the New York Dam, flooding the entire city and halting the Destroyer's progress. They managed to do so and entered the Destroyer's heart, destroying the dark crystal controlling it. Even though they destroyed the dark gem that was the heart of the Destroyer, Malefor used his dark magic to control the beast and it still managed to complete its Circle. The rest of the inhabitants headed for underground, He encounters Sam on the way and the pair engage in a final duel from which Raiden emerges victorious. At Solis, Sunny helps Raiden and Copy Sonic travel to Lava Mountain to stop Steven Armstrong while Ignitus escorted Cynder and Sonic Sr through the Belt of Fire in Earth. However, the Fire Guardian sacrificed himself to allow the blue hedgehog and black dragoness to get pass unscatched. Sonic Sr, in his grief, almost lost himself to the darkness he fell into three years ago and turned into Dark Super Sonic Sr, but Cynder's words pulled him out, and she expressed her condolence by telling him he was not alone and nuzzled him lovingly. After being separated in Earth, Copy Sonic comes across the Deadly Six as they prepare to use the roboticized Tails against him. However, prior to the conversion, Tails managed to reprogram the process to retain his free will and instead helps Copy Sonic to defeat them. Upon reaching the machine and finding it already switched off, they were attacked by Metal Gear EXCELSUS, a hexapedal tank piloted by Armstrong. He reveals that his true plan is killing US military personnel at the base as this is enough to agitate the American people, but Copy Sonic told that his plan is failed and orders to surrender in which Armstrong refused. Armstrong, with his connections to the PMCs, would win any subsequent election in a landslide. This would give him free rein to realize his vision of a survival of the fittest society, fighting and dying only for what they believe in. Copy Sonic, Ultraman Zero and Raiden destroys EXCELSUS, but discovers that Armstrong has augmented himself with nanomachines that give him incredible strength and near-invulnerability, destroying Raiden's blade but not before Copy Sonic had a chance to deliver a fatal blow on Armstrong. Bladewolf and Jean-Killer (who became Jean-Nine) both intervenes and saves Ultraman Zero while Bladewolf gives Raiden Sam's sword which allows him, Copy Sonic and Ultraman Zero to defeat Armstrong and foiled Desperado's plan. After a few final fights in the Lava Mountain, Sonic Sr and Cynder finally confronted Malefor, who taunted Sonic Sr by saying that they have more in common than just their color. Sonic Sr denied this, proclaiming that he is nothing like Malefor, who then proceeded to free both Sonic Sr and Cynder of the chain that binded them together throughout their trials. Malefor then claimed that his influence over Cynder had not completely diminished and that she had led Sonic Sr to the ruined Russian base in Moscow to trick him into freeing the evil dragon 95 years ago. Cynder both denied Malefor's words, but gradually grew unsure, to which Malefor replied by taking control over her again and renewing her dark side. A dismayed Sonic Sr was attacked relentlessly by Cynder, as Malefor assured Sonic Sr that there have been many purple dragons before him and that their true role was to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the Deep to bring about "The Great Cleansing", destroying Earth but Sonic Sr told him that he cannot let him destroy Earth. Sonic Sr denied Malefor's statements and continued to be struck by Cynder relentlessly, though he made no effort to fight back as Malefor laughed maniacally. When Cynder furiously demanded to Sonic Sr why he wouldn't fight back, he revealed that she had left him nothing to fight for. Hearing this, Cynder broke free from Malefor's control, and told him that there is always something. Enraged, Malefor chained Cynder back to Sonic Sr, declaring that she would share his fate before attacking the black dragoness and blue hedgehog (who used Chaos Emeralds by transforming into Super Sonic Sr and destroyed the green chain) in the skies above the temple. During their first phase in the battle, the Destroyer managed to throw itself back into the volcano from whence it came, thus completing its circuit and beginning the destruction of Earth. Sonic Sr, Cynder, and Malefor continued to fight, however, the Dark Master was soon thrown down to the planet's heart, a giant purple crystal, by a joint attack. Malefor declared that he cannot be defeated as he was eternal, but Sonic Sr told Malefor that no one's eternal and stab the Dark Master with the Old Excalibur. However, the spirits of the Ancients, the Dragons who taught wounded Malefor all he knew, emerged from the purple crystal upon these words, and proceeded to drag wounded Malefor into the planet's heart, sealing him away before he died from the wounds, much to his dismay and the awe of Super Sonic Sr and Cynder. With Malefor gone and died, the chain that binded Super Sonic Sr (who destroyed the chain by using the Chaos Emeralds) and Cynder together disappeared along with his dark magic, but the Dark Master's plan was still underway as the planet was breaking itself apart. As Earth was being destroyed, Super Sonic Sr was given hope by Ignitus' spirit before picking up and telling old Excalibur to get to the Earth's surface, and then instructed Cynder to flee as he had discovered what he had to do to stop the destruction. But Cynder, who didn't want to leave Super Sonic Sr, decided to stay with him. As Sonic Sr used the Chaos Emeralds to reconstruct Earth, Cynder was heard whispering to him, "I love you" before Super Sonic Sr's desperate endeavor reconstructed Earth. As the survivors resurfaced, they gazed up at the stars as they formed a shape of a dragon. After defeating and killing Steven Armstrong by the hands of Raiden and Ultraman Zero, Copy Sonic and Tails return the stolen energy to the world below and return home. After the Earth was restored, Maverick receives approval to create a new cyborg staffing firm, allowing them to shelter the orphans' brains and potentially give them a chance at a better life, while George and Bladewolf go live at Solis with Sunny. Although Desperado is defeated and the brain-taking operation defunct, World Marshal remains in business. Afterwards, Raiden decides against rejoining Maverick, having resolved to fight his own war. After the credits, the Chronicler chose the spirit of Ignitus to be the next Chronicler of the new age. Before passing his mantle, the Chronicler informed Ignitus that though he has tried his best, he cannot find any trace of Sonic Sr in the book that details dragons who have died. As Ignitus began searching through the book to find where Sonic Sr. might be, the scene changes to the scenery of the United States Valley. Sonic Sr and Cynder were seen wheeling through the skies above the valley, alive, free of their chain and finally being able to live happily ever after before getting married and giving the birth of the son named Sonic Jr. Sonic Sr's Last Hope DLC After Sonic Sr and Cynder saved the Earth as well as the death of Senator Steven Armstrong 5 years ago, Sydney being ravaged by a massive tornado. A small, bookish fellow named Hugo mentions the destruction of the "Core of Light" and an individual called "Master Eon". Suddenly, Spyro (sent by Sonic Sr) appears and proceeds to save the villagers still trapped in the city and brings in New Avengers' Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt. Following the rescue, Sonic Sr and Cynder lived in New York City who were introduced to the Ruins and some of the game's backstory is explained. The Portal Masters had protected Earth for as long as anyone could remember. Master Eon, the last good Portal Master in Earth, and the New Avengers guarded the Core of Light, a great machine that enriched the world and repelling The Darkness, the ultimate force behind all evil. However, Kaos, an former Earth Defense Force Soldier and later an evil Portal Master who betrayed the Earth Defense Force and later attempted to destroy the Core of Light in the past, returned from his banishment in the Outlands to destroy the Core to rule Earth as its emperor, knowing that Eon has grown weaker with age. The New Avengers fought against Kaos' minions to protect the Core of Light. Just as they were winning the battle, Kaos unleashed a mysterious creature that successfully destroyed the Core, allowing The Darkness to take over and causing Spyro and the New Avengers to be banished from their world except Sonic Sr and Cynder who returned from the retirement, saves Spyro and the New Avengers from being banished and defeated both The Darkness and mysterious creature as well as Kaos by overthrowing and defeating him but not before swearing revenge on Sonic Sr and Cynder. Master Eon survived the destruction of the Core of Light, but became a spirit and couldn't fight the Darkness without his physical body. Spyro and the New Avengers went to New York City when they awaited for the arrival of two new Portal Masters until two finally arrived: Sonic Sr and Cynder, who both arrived after returning from retirement. To restore the Core of Light, however, Sonic Sr and Cynder must collect several mystical objects. Chief among them are the Eternal Elemental Sources: the sources of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Tech, Magic, Life and Undead that exist in Earth. This is no small task, as Kaos is quick to notice and sends all of his minions out to destroy Sonic Sr, Cynder and the New Avengers which Spyro recruits along the way. Despite his best efforts (among them creating dark copies of New Avengers), Kaos fails to stop Sonic Sr and Cynder and (with the help of several other characters met along the way) the Core of Light is restored. Humiliated and weakened, Kaos and Glumshanks retreat to the Outlands, Earth's most desolate area. Not wanting to leave anything to chance, Sonic Sr, Cynder and the New Avengers journey to Kaos' Fortress with the help of the United States Armed Forces, where they engage in a massive battle against the Dark Portal Master, his Dark Avengers and the Hydragon, the very beast responsible for the Core of Light's destruction and Master Eon's current spiritual state. In the end, Kaos is overthrown again and arrested by the U.S. Government for a treason after Hydragon is killed by Sonic Sr who throwing the old Excalibur to the Hydragon's heart. thus avenging both the Core of Light and Master Eon While he is unconcerned for the crimes against humanity and later blamed by the U.S. Government for destroying the old Core of Light and later betraying the Earth Defense Force, Eon's spirit informs him that he is being banished not to the Outlands, but to The Phantom Zone. Hugo gladly tells Sonic Sr to send Kaos to The Phantom Zone, where he is apparently confronted by Phyllis and other Phantom Zone prisoners. Development Development for Lost World started shortly after Sonic Colors was finished and took place over two-and-a-half years. Sonic Team and Vicarious Visions sought to streamline the controls, increase the length, and add more diverse levels compared to previous entries in the series. After reviewing the history of the franchise with Sonic Generations, game producer Takashi Iizuka hoped to "deliver a new experience" with Lost World. Development started on PC, with early experiments involving "twisted tube-type levels" inspired by Jack and the Beanstalk. As the concept "was totally new", early levels had to be remade "over and over." Players were given greater ability to control Sonic's speed in an effort to create a more traditional platforming experience. The parkour mechanic was introduced to maintain a more fluid sense of movement, in contrast to previous Sonic games where running into a wall would force the player to a complete stop. Iizuka stated that "This game is like going into the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland, an action game where you can experience many strange and fun experiences." Development ultimately focused on the Console and Handheld because of the success of previous Sonic titles on Sony, Microsoft and Nintendo platforms. Because Console "has two monitors to use", Sonic Team decided to include both cooperative and competitive multiplayer modes. The Wii U GamePad's touch screen and gyroscope or PS3/PS4 and Xbox 360/Xbox One Controllers were employed to activate the returning Color Powers. The Handheld version, co-developed with Dimps, was designed to "fully utilize" the 3DS hardware with 3D gameplay and motion controls. Development was harder on Handheld due to its more limited processing power. Iizuka stated that the Color Powers are "essential" to the level design of the Handheld version, while they work as an "additional tool" in the Console version. A simple art style was used to make objects stand out more against the backgrounds, and to keep the game running at a consistent 60 frames per second. The design of the new "Deadly Six" villains was based on that of an ogre, and each one's appearance was intended to reflect a certain key characteristic of their personality, which the developers hoped players could see "just by looking at them." The Console and Handheld versions of the game was directed by Kevin Lima and Chris Buck. A trademark for the title Sonic Lost World was filed by Sega and Activision in May 2013. The game was first revealed on May 17, 2013 in a Nintendo Direct announcement, as part of an exclusive partnership between Sega, Sony, Microsoft and Nintendo for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is one of three games in this partnership, the other ones being the fourth entry to the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series, and Sonic Boom, a game based on the animated series of the same name. Sega reported that more on the game would be revealed before the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2013 convention, and that the game will contain both returning and new original characters, both in enemies and friends of Sonic. On May 23, 2013, Sega posted a teaser, showing silhouette images of the Deadly Six, and stating that more would be revealed on May 29. The first trailer for the game was released on May 28, a day earlier than previously announced. A downloadable demo of the "Windy Hill Zone 1" stage was made available for both consoles on October 9 in Japan and in mid-November in North America and Europe. The game's official soundtrack, titled Without Boundaries, was released via physical media in Japan on November 27, 2013 and digitally in the United States and Europe on December 2, 2013. To promote the release of Sonic Lost World, Hardlight Studios released an update for Sonic Dash that includes a boss battle against Zazz, one of the Deadly Six. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U also includes a stage based on Windy Hill Zone from the game as well. Downloadable content and patches A special, limited stock "Deadly Six" edition of the Wii U version of the game was available for pre-order, which included special "Nightmare" downloadable content (DLC), featuring a new stage and boss battles based on one of Sonic Team's previous games, Nights into Dreams.... Clearing the DLC unlocks a special Color Power, the Black Bomb, normally only obtainable via Miiverse. Pre-ordering the game from Amazon.com allowed the player to start off with twenty-five extra lives. A patch for the Wii U version was released on December 10, 2013, adding additional features such as button controls for some Wisps and the traditional extra life reward for collecting 100 rings. On December 18, 2013, Nintendo announced two exclusive pieces of free DLC for the Console version based on other Nintendo games. The first DLC stage, "Yoshi's Island Zone", was released on the day of the announcement, with a second installment, "The Legend of Zelda Zone", released on March 27, 2014. Music The game's music was composed by James Newton Howard and Danny Elfman with the themes by Michael Giacchino, Elfman, Alan Menken and Harry Gregson-Williams. Hans Zimmer also contributed a single piece, the theme for "Wonder World (Theme from 'Sonic Lost World')". A three-disc official soundtrack, titled Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack Without Boundaries, was released physically in Japan & North America and digitally worldwide via iTunes and Amazon Music on November 27, 2013. Later the DLC content called "Sonic Sr's Last Hope" in which the game's music was composed by Hans Zimmer and Brian Tyler with the additional music by Lorne Balfe, Bryce Jacobs, Jasha Klebe and Michael Brook. Reception Sonic Lost World received mixed reviews, according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. During its opening week in the UK, Sonic Lost World charted at #11 on the All-formats chart for sales, but achieved the top spot on the Console chart and #4 on the Handheld chart. As of the end of 2013, Sega had shipped 640,000 copies of the game. As of March 31, 2014, the game had sold 710,000 copies. The game's presentation was well received. Chris Plante of Polygon praised the Wii U version's visuals and music as "arguably the best" in the series. Game Informer's Tim Turi wrote that "The orchestrated tracks evoke Mario Galaxy in the best ways." GameSpot's Mark Walton and ''Computer and Videogames'''s Chris Scullion singled out the candy-themed "Dessert Ruins" level as a visual highlight. However, Turi made note of "ultra-compressed" cutscenes in the Handheld version. IGN's Vince Ingenito was favorable to the "pleasant" art direction and stable framerate, but criticized the "subdued" color palette. Roger Hargreaves of ''Metro'' stated that the "imaginative" designs and "spectacular set pieces" kept him "interested to know what comes next." Chris Schilling of Eurogamer was even more effusive: "Blue skies forever!" Strong criticism was directed at the game's control scheme, especially the new parkour mechanic. Turi "never got a good feel for the rhythm of wall running and jumping, and felt lucky to pass sections where it was forced." Hargreaves, Walton, and Official Nintendo Magazine's Matthew Castle agreed. Ingenito found it problematic that Sonic tends to wall-run on every nearby vertical surface. Schilling singled out the multi-lock homing attack, writing that while "most of the time it works perfectly well", it appeared to "inexplicably fail" on occasion. Ingenito, Turi, and Hargreaves agreed. Matthew Castle of Official Nintendo Magazine struggled with the homing attack "locking on too late or attacking enemies in awkward sequence." However, GamesRadar's Justin Towell defended the control scheme, explaining that while it had a learning curve, it also "modernizes environmental traversal" and "provides a distinct safety net". Towell argued that Sonic was mainly hard to control in the "more complex 2D sections" because there are "so many rules for how Sonic reacts contextually to his environment". Reona Ebihara of Famitsu stated that the ability to slow down made the game easier to play for beginners. However, Turi criticized Sonic's "odd sense of momentum" and imprecise jumps, stating that switching between two speeds is "jarring" and produces "touchy platforming". Schilling excoriated the "profoundly frustrating" controls as the worst in the series, explaining that "Sonic's too sluggish while walking, and too skittish to cope with the trickier platforming bits when running". Ingenito agreed: "I've played a lot of Sonic over the years, and the controls have never felt as alien and inconsistent as they do here." Several critics felt that Copy Sonic or Sonic Sr controlled better on the Handheld. IGN's Jose Otero said the parkour "felt great" and "turned most obstructions into minor hurdles" in this version. Official Nintendo Magazine's Joe Skrebels felt that Sonic "controls far better at top speed on Handheld". Kotaku's Stephen Totilo stated that the Handheld version does a better job of teaching the controls, although Turi derided its "constant, lengthy tutorial text". However, Schilling called the homing attack "even more capricious" on Handheld. Reaction to the game's level design was mixed. Turi made note of oddly placed invisible springs in the Console version's "confusing" and "aggravating" levels, and expressed frustration with the Handheld version's "head-scratching" puzzles. Walton preferred the "inoffensive" 2D sections to the "frustrating mishmash of speed and exploration" found in 3D. Plante praised the Console version's 3D stages as "wildly creative exercises in platforming experimentation" while decrying its 2D stages as "so clunky and tiresome that it's hard to imagine a time when a side-scrolling Sonic was actually good." Fellow Polygon writer Philip Kollar was harsher on the Handheld version due to its "confusing and labyrinthine" level design and "awkward puzzles". Ingenito stated that the Console version's levels were stuck in "design gridlock" and "lacked rhythm and cohesion". Otero praised the Handheld version's "better levels" as "competently made race tracks full of alternate pathways", but called the "trial and error" required to complete the "slower-paced 3D stages" "incredibly frustrating". Castle stated that the Handheld version's "best stages play to the strengths of Sonic's tiered speed", while Skrebels felt the Handheld version featured levels well-suited for handheld play. Totilo praised "the intuitive, flowing, player-friendly levels of the Handheld version" but panned "the badly-explained, choppy, punitive levels of the Console version". Schilling wrote that "I came perilously close to biting my GamePad at one particularly sharp difficulty spike." ''Edge'' noted that "Sonic games, and platformers in general, have always been about memorizing the lay of the land, but rarely have mistakes been so costly or heavily punished." The alternate gameplay styles polarized many critics. Daniel Cairns of VideoGamer.com and Castle highlighted the level where Copy Sonic or Sonic Sr becomes a giant snowball as "genuinely excellent" and "a cool riff on Monkey Ball", whereas Turi and Ingenito described it as "atrocious", "uncontrollable" and "the exact opposite of fun". Turi "received multiple game overs during a mundane mandatory pinball sequence." Walton felt that some of the Wisps were an "amusing aside," while others suffered from "frustrating motion controls". GameTrailers' Justin Speer stated that the Wisps "don't really feel like they belong" in the Console version. Totilo preferred how the Wisps were used in the Handheld version, but Towell stated that while they were "more integral" to the design, they tended to interrupt "the free-form gameplay" with "clumsy mechanics". Towell described the Handheld version's motion-controlled Special Stages as "borderline unplayable". Totilo and Castle criticized the Console version's Jetpack Joyride-style flying levels as "regrettable" and "horribly imprecise". Turi and Totilo criticized the Console version's balloon-popping minigame as "mind-numbing" and "awkward". Turi called the Console version's co-op mode "useless". Castle wrote that "Two-player races would be a cool addition were it not for the horrible framerate issues." The Deadly Six were negatively received. Although Towell enjoyed their "fun, stereotypical personalities", he was disappointed by their "awful" dialogue. Speer called the boss battles "weirdly anticlimactic", and Ingenito stated they were "some of the most boring in the series' history". Turi referred to the Deadly Six as "generic", "forgettable", and "some of the most aggressively annoying villains ever." Critics disagreed over what to make of the game as a whole. In 2015, the staff of USgamer referred to Lost World as "perhaps Sonic's best outing in years." Destructoid's Jim Sterling said it "can wildly swing from brilliant to horrific at the drop of a hat, but when one steps back and takes a look at the whole production, one sees far more to love than hate." Plante noted that "the early stages display a degree of design ingenuity and polish which gradually degrades". Empire's David McComb called it "A cheap, cruel, crushing disappointment in the wake of Sonic Colors and Generations." Walton concluded that "in overtly coveting the great Italian plumber, it smothers the talents of its blazing blue hedgehog." External links *Official website Category:2013 video games Category:Dimps games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Parkour video games Category:Platform games Category:Sega video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Sonic Team games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games with downloadable content Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Wii U games Category:Windows games Category:Asymmetrical multiplayer video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Activision games Category:Konami games Category:Film scores by James Newton Howard Category:Film scores by Danny Elfman Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Brian Tyler Category:Films directed by Kevin Lima Category:Films directed by Chris Buck